


Perhaps Lonely, But Never Alone

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alcoholism, Christianity, Fluff, Hints at D/s, Hints at Dom!Porthos, Hints at Sub!Aramis, Hints at Sub!Athos, Hints at Sub!d’Artagnan, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, It’s an open relationship, Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Porthos is only mentioned, Sad!Aramis, Sad!Athos, it’s cuz he’s having sex with Treville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Athos drinks, and thinks. And then his loves come home, and he doesn’t have to drink or think.





	Perhaps Lonely, But Never Alone

Athos is perfectly aware he has an issue.    
  
But it’s... it’s his thing.   
  
d’Artagnan has... pleasing, Aramis has his God, Porthos has his sex, and Athos has his drinking.    
  
And yet, he is still very much aware that his need to drink is an issue.    
  
It started when he was younger. His parents allowed him a sip of wine here and there.... and then it grew into a want. He wanted the wine, he wanted to try it, he wanted to taste it. And then it morphed into a need. He would sneak into the cellar at night, and pour himself glass after glass, just to push away the bad feelings that worked their way through his bones.    
  
Athos takes another sip.  He is home alone, which often... is not a good thing. It gives him time to think, perhaps.  But it is too much time.    
  
He groans and smacks his head down into the table. If only somebody were here with him.    
  
So instead of thinking about that, he thinks about other things.     
  
Aramis. Aramis.... it took him a long time to fall in love with Aramis- or maybe no time at all. He can never tell. But Aramis is golden- he has God, and he is so... he is good about it, and he is happy about it, and he is so...    
  
Surely, surely he is truer than all the priests to ever walk the earth, truer than the... the disciples; truer than even the purest angels.    
  
Athos loves him for it. He loves the way Aramis is so open about it, the way he talks of it.  As if he is not ashamed.    
  
Athos hopes he never is ashamed again- because it is true that he used to be, Athos knows this. Aramis’ God is his God just as much, and even if he does not believe... he has Aramis to do it for him. And more often than not, it comes as a comfort.    
  
And there is the matter of the... the buggery, and the whoring, and the drinking.  Aramis... he does these things freely, and Athos still wonders how that might come into play in the religious side of things. But Aramis always says his God is a God of love... and all sins are forgiven, or something, right?   
  
Then there is d’Artagnan, who Athos fell in love with after he’d been punched and bruised by him. Not long after, of course.    
  
He is so... young. Fresh. Always ready to please, to serve, both in and out of bed. Athos is well aware the boy looks up to him, he is well aware that he holds the boy’s heart in his hands, he is well aware that he has endless ability to do whatever he pleases with the boy, because the boy wants Athos; all of him, no matter how ugly all of him is.    
  
This hurts Athos, and d’Artagnan knows it, but he cannot help himself. That is... that is him, in all his glory, and Athos adores him for it.    
  
And finally, there is Porthos, who Athos has loved since the beginning. Porthos is his, all his, and the others’, maybe, but still his. He loves his Porthos so purely, so rawly, that he cannot... he will not imagine a life without him.    
  
His Porthos is so good. His Porthos is kind, and accepting, and willing, so willing. Willing to comfort d’Artagnan, willing to listen to Aramis talk and talk of his God, willing to kiss and tease Athos, willing to put all of them in their place.    
  
Athos glances up with dazed eyes as the door flings open. Aramis strolls in, followed by d’Artagnan. They are giddy, laughter first and foremost in their eyes.  Athos forces himself to calm down, and slides out of his chair.    
  
“Hello,” he greets, voice colder than intended. He winces, and smiles, and reaches a hand out to stroke d’Artagnan’s cheek. He wants... he needs physical contact.    
  
d’Artagnan all but melts into it, letting out a small moan.  Aramis grins ridiculously from where he stands, then turns away from the scene to pour himself a glass of wine.    
  
“My dear, Athos,” He hums, taking a particularly delicate sip, “you simply must come out with us tonight, our lovely Porthos has found himself in quite a predicament.”   
  
Athos ignores him for a moment; concentrates on kissing d’Artagnan sweetly and passionately.     
  
“What might that be?” Athos inquires, and turns to pull Aramis into a kiss. Aramis complies, tugging Athos closer, obviously needing the affection just as much. Athos makes a mental note to ask him what is wrong later, but decides now is not the time.    
  
“Well, you see,” d’Artagnan responds for Aramis, who is still grinding and taking as much of Athos as he can get, “Porthos thought it would be a real task to hook up with Treville.  Is was no task at all, really, and now the Boss has... propositioned him.”   
  
“Oh, I see,” Athos agrees, letting go of Aramis. Aramis whines, but let’s him go eventually, then clambers up onto the table and sits there. “Well, I suppose we might just have to leave him be.”   
  
“But that’s no fun,” Aramis groans, and makes grabby hands for d’Artagnan, who climbs up beside him, falling into his lap.    
  
“Yes, well.”     
  
Aramis thinks for a hard moment. “You’re right,” he finally says.  “You’re drunk, and sad, and you should tell us what’s wrong.”   
  
Well. That’s a change.    
  
“You’re sad, too,” Athos shoots back.    
  
Aramis smiles... except it’s more of a grimace.  “Yes, well,” he mimics, and strokes d’Artagnan’s hair. “I asked first.”   
  
“Aramis, we’re not five,” Athos hisses. “But very well. I was just lonely, so I drank, which we all know... is what I do. Now, your turn.”   
  
Aramis stays silent for too long, and frowns. Just... frowns. And then he grumbles and mutters, “It is nothing, really, but I was told today by an angry republican that I’m going to hell for... for us. For you and d’Artagnan and Porthos.”   
  
“Aramis,” d’Artagnan coos, who obviously did not know of this. “You know that they’re not right-“   
  
“Oh, yes, of course,” Aramis assures. “These... these ‘Christians’ cannot say that God, that Jesus- they cannot say they are all-forgiving and all-loving, and then turn around and tell me that I am to be damned for what I do in my bed, in my house, behind closed doors, away from their eyes. They cannot tell me that- that who I love...”. His breath his too hoarse, and Athos steps around, wrapping himself behind Aramis while d’Artagnan nuzzles into him.    
  
“But it is okay,” Aramis... decides. Which is how he does things, and Athos still has to learn how to get used to that. “After all, I am here, being doted on by two of my three boys, and I could not possibly ask for more.”     
  
d’Artagnan practically purrs, and Athos has to contain himself from doing so. He’s still drunk, after all, so it’s harder than it might usually be.    
  
“Yes, well,” Athos teases, and kisses Aramis’ neck. “If you want to be fit enough to attend church tomorrow, I think it might be smart to get some sleep, baby.”   
  
“Oh, no, no!” Aramis objects. “I can surely skip once. I would much rather stay up all night cuddling and watching movies. When Porthos comes back from his... ah, fun times with the Boss, he can join us.”   
  
d’Artagnan rolls out of his lap and nods eagerly. “Can we watch a horror movie?!”   
  
Athos and Aramis share a look, but what they are thinking goes unsaid. 

 

It is love, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay some of this is slightly inspired by Teland. Not any specific story, just... yeah.


End file.
